rebafandomcom-20200215-history
Brock Hart
Brock Enroll Hart (Born: 1958) is a fictional character in the television series Reba. Description Reba's ex-husband, a dentist and golfer, who leaves her for his much younger, pregnant, dental hygienist, Barbra Jean. He is vain, addicted to tanning, and tries to convince everyone that he is still young. Brock sometimes shows regret from his divorce from Reba, and is diagnosed with kidney stones (in season 5) while Barbra Jean is away. Reba makes him stay at her house, but after his stones pass he stays because he wants to spend time with his family, like things used to be. Brock is also (in season 3) diagnosed with depression. His name is a play on "rock & roll". He can sometimes be overprotective of Kyra when it comes to boys. Trivia *He Smoked Marijuana in College *He Has a Harley Davidson Motorcycle he calls "Crotch-Pig" *According to Van and Cheyenne, his name means "Badger" *He tries to act macho, but at times he behaves more like a child especially in Bullets Over Brock when he says "I'm gonna have a big boo boo tomorrow." *He fears Big Daddy (Barbra Jean's father) and her brother Buzzer, particularly because they don't like him. * In Flowers for Van he unknowingly flirts with Reba via online poker, it can be hinted that at the end they never use their online poker accounts ever again. * In Flowers for Van It is said many people say they remind him of an American looking Antonio Banderas. Relationships ''Reba Hart Reba is Brock's ex-wife and mother of three of his children.They were married for twenty years. Barbra Jean Hart Barbra Jean is Brock's current wife whom used to be a dental hygenist at his dental office. They were briefly seperated in season 3 to 4 and nearly divorced in season 6. They decided to make ammends after Barbra Jean had a breakdown live on the air. Lorri Ann Gardner Lorri Ann once stated that they had gone on a double-date with Reba and Terry Holliway, now their relationship is bitter and consists of cruel insults. then they broke up. It s because Brock married Reba. Occupations ''Dentist Brock was a dentist from prior to the series until Brock's Mulligan. ''Professional Golfer'' Brock decided to become a professional golfer and sell his practice and even claims to be the next Tiger Woods. He has entered the "Hooter's Tour". Quotes *"Scam, is such an ugly word, no it was more of an "illegal tax shelter"". *"Turns out it was more of a charity for the people who donated than it was for the poor, Caymanians". *"Reba, It's the IRS... You have to lie"! *"I was the only straight guy in jazzercize class". *We're not going anywhere cause if we leave it'll look like we're running. And nothing brings out a hunter's instenct like pray on the run. * "Calm down, I can't talk to a hysterical woman!" - Core Focus Category:Characters Category:Hart Family Category:Booker Family Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Fathers Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Males